villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Demon Lord
The 'Demon Lord '''is the main antagonist of the anime ''Cautious Hero. He is leading an army of demons and other monstrous creatures and therefore brings terror and suffering to the world of Gaeabrande. Appearance In his human form he has grey skin, yellow eyes with red pupils and fangs. His hair is long and fades from black to red. He wears a dark armor with spikes and a cape. He can also transform into his beast form where he resembles a black dragon with multiple horns, sharp teeth and claws. Four Heavenly Kings These are four of his strongest followers. All of them are very loyal to him and admire him. The Demon Lord also puts most of his trust into them and sends them on the most important missions. *Chaos Machina *Deathmagla *Kilkapul *Eraser Kaiser History The Demon Lord somehow took control over the world of Gaeabrande and turned its "Salvation Level" S-Rank, meaning it has become an incredibely dangerous and dreadful place. He commands a lot of dangerous monsters and lets them cause havoc and chaos. He resides within an intimidating castle with lots of demons and spikes surrounding it. Once when the king of Gaebrande's capital came to his castle in order to slay him, the Demon Lord was able to win him over with his overwhelming presence. He also saw through the king's insecurity and jealousy of not being the hero, which led to the king worshipping the Demon Lord as well. Before the hero was summoned, the Demon Lord was able to predict it and sent one of his Heavenly Kings, Chaos Machina, to find and kill him. After that plan failed, he commands Deathmagla to ravage towns and lure the hero out to kill him. He also provided Deathmagla with a magic mirror that allows communication over large distances. He is later conversing with Eraser Kaiser about how the "Chain Destruction" is ready, as he ordered. This is a powerful magic sword, which is able to both nullify the hero and allow him to kill even gods. As he stands on a mountain of bodies, a giant purple eye appears in the sky behind him and magic vines overgrow the corpses. Shortly after, he sends Beel Bub out to attack Olga castle in an attempt to lure out the hero. When Seiya battled against him, the Demon Lord thought he had already won. But Seiya used the strongest move and opened the Valhalla Gate to suck the Demon Lord in. Using Chain Destruction he though he could destroy the cage, since it was anti-magic. But Seiya told him that this attack was beyond magic. The Demon Lord was shocked as he was defenseless against it and shocked. However he transformed into his beast form and tried to climb out. Seiya countered it with a fire attack and the Lord was sealed. But he still managed to return once more and wanted to release "Judgement Zero", a move so powerful, that it would destroy himself and also every other living thing in that world. Seiya had no choice but to use the Gate of Valhalla again to destroy the Demon Lord once and for all. Personality The Demon Lord is quite cruel and power-hungry. He is also very persuasive and able to manipulate people into joining his side. He is very arrogant, but still cautious when it comes to planning his attacks. When he gets desperate he is willing to kill himself, as long as he can take the entire world with him, showing his extreme sadism. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Monster Master Category:Genocidal Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Enigmatic Category:Satan Category:Power Hungry Category:Summoners Category:Nameless Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Lycanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Mutated